


Deathseekers

by ziskandra



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: They call themselves the Deathseekers and the end of the world is nigh. What else can they do but fight when Death seeks them out in return?(Or: on the eve of the final battle, Minako talks with her friends.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Short August Medieval Exchange 2020





	Deathseekers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



The fires that dot the army’s campsite cast shadows on the walls of Minako’s tent; if she strains her ears, she can hear the crackles of the flames. Mitsuru is by her side as she so often is. For that, Minako is grateful: she has learnt much from the older woman. Fuuka and Yukari are also here, and they form a circle surrounding the pile where they have lay their weapons, their naginata. Koromaru slumbers in the corner, ears occasionally perking in their direction.

“How do you feel,” Mitsuru asks with her scrutinising gaze, the sort that makes Minako feel as though the other woman is seeing into her very soul, “knowing that as the army marches into battle tomorrow, we take on a greater enemy than they have ever known?”

Mere months ago, Minako would have expected to be terrified when this moment came, but the expected fear is not present, instead a sense of finality. Inevitably. They had called themselves the Deathseekers when they had first learned about the Shadows. Not because they sought to bring the end to the world as they knew it but instead the opposite: to stop Death, to stop Nyx, they had to seek her.

Tomorrow there would be much bloodshed on the battlefield, in addition to more cases of people being overwhelmed by a heavy fog of apathy. Who could blame them? The warring factions had fought for so long, with no goal in sight.

Perhaps death would indeed be a relief for them all. Yet, Minako and her friends were unwilling to accept that as the only possible outcome. They would hope. They would persevere. They would work towards a better future.

“I’m glad,” Minako admits, causing Yukari to let out an incredulous laugh and Fuuka’s eyebrows to shoot up towards her fringe. Even Koromaru looks up from his corner, looking faintly surprised, if one considered canines capable of making such an expression. Mitsuru, however, holds her gaze steady. Minako continues. “That I’m not alone.”

It is strange to think that Death had lived inside her since that fateful day, slaughtered as bystanders to a skirmish which did not involve them. And yet, everything that had happened in the past had led them to this moment. 

“We’re all in this together,” says Fuuka in easy agreement, a hand clenched tightly against her chest as though ready to lash out against an invisible enemy.

“You’ve got us,” Yukari adds, and Minako feels another surge of gratitude towards her friends. Who knew they would grow so close when they had first met? It turned out that having a common enemy could bring the most unlikely people together – even if it had initially been due to another’s machinations.

Minako laughs. “I hope you’re all not hoping for a speech,” she remarks.

Fuuka smiles. “No, that’s more Mitsuru-senpai’s forte.”

Biting her lip, Yukari adds, “We don’t need any fancy last words, right? Because we’re going to come back from this. We all are.”

In her heart of hearts, Minako feels, rather than knows, that this will not be the case. But most of them will make it, and that is enough. “Right,” she says, hiding her doubts behind a smile that feels too wide, the crinkles at the corner of her eyes feeling fake. “It’s almost time. Let’s armour up and get the boys.”

They help each other into their protective gear, strapping on enchanted steel that will help them not only deflect the magical attacks they are sure to encounter, but also fend off the physical ones from their more worldly opponents, should they paths cross at the wrong time.

The moon, almost full, hangs heavy in the sky.

Nyx is coming.


End file.
